The invention relates to a system for deployment of a freely flying kite-like element on which wind acts, for a watercraft with wind propulsion.
A deployment system such as this for a freely flying kite-like element on which wind acts is known from the document: Ship Propulsive Kites, An Initial Study, by J. F. Wellicome and S. Williams, University of Southampton, ISSN 0140 3818 SSSU19, Section 4.1.2 “Non Powered Drogue Launch”.
This deployment system, which is indicated only in the form of a sketch in the cited publication and has not been fully developed, has the disadvantage that an auxiliary drive in the form of an additional parachute is required for deployment of the element on which wind acts. Furthermore, no measures are evident to allow a relatively large element on which wind acts also to be stowed safely again.